Meeting the Big Four
by queenlaur
Summary: Jack had known all the Guardians, or in Tooth's case her fairies, before he was stuffed in a sack and tossed through a magic portal to the Pole. How did those first meetings go? Read on to find out!
1. Disclamer

**This is a story that was once a set of Songfictions. Because they were originally made with song lyrics they are a bit choppy. I hope you'll forgive me for that, I put a lot of work into the stories and hope you enjoy them! I made corrections and edited the stories so that they don't have lyrics and instead I have hints that tell you where the song begins in the plot. I cite the song name and who it's by, or the movie it is from, in the author note at the top of each chapter. I clam no ownership of any song, they belong to their respective artists and musicians.**

 **I do not own The Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood; they are the work of William Joyce.**

 **I love reviews and am always in the market for new songs to listen to. So if you would like to share a song or see one added to the story please send it my way. And as always thank you for your support and the favorites and reviews!**


	2. Sandy shines the way

**Song: Shine your way**

 **By: Owl city**

* * *

"Way to go Jack!" The winter spirit scolded himself." Three weeks, you had three weeks to explore these words and here you are lost at night."

In the three weeks of his existence Jack had lived in a tree by the pond. Usually he was fast asleep long before now, but after another fruitless day of trying to get someone's, anyone's, attention he had decided to explore the woods that surrounded the village. Night had fallen and Jack had become horribly lost. Even when he rose into the air he saw no trace of the bonfires of the village, just trees as far as he could see. "What you gonna do now?" Jack asked himself.

Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw a light, but it was a different color from what the bonfires gave off. Jack didn't care, this light was comforting, and he ran toward it.

 **(Start song here)**

The light turned out to come from streams of something grainy. Curious, Jack stuck his hand into it. As the grans flowed through and around his fingers a word, one that came almost out of nowhere spring to his mind.

"Sand?"

The grains began to shift and soon golden snowflakes danced in the wind. Not to be outdone Jack created his own snowflakes, each unique and sparkling silver. The silver white ones merged with the gold sand ones into a beautiful display.

* * *

Sandy had felt his sand stream reform as something touched it. And he became worried, if a child was out in the woods, where the stream was touched, then they were miles away from a settlement and could be in danger. Though the torch hadn't become a nightmare so they weren't scared, that was a good thing. It would make helping them easier.

What he saw when he arrived made him smile. A young teen was playing, surrounded by gold and silver snowflakes. He laughed and danced, causing the flakes to swirl in intricate patterns. Sandy moved closer and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump.

Sandy smiled and gave the boy a wave.

With a look behind him the boy acted like he was searching for someone else who sandy could be waving to. Finding no one he turned back, "Are you waving at me?"

Sandy nodded.

This man was waving at him, which meant that he could see Jack. And he tapped Jack on the shoulder; this man had been able to touch him! His happiness was overflowing at the prospect.

"This is great! No one else can see me! I've been trying for three weeks. Who are you? How come you are made of sand?" Jack spouted questions at a rapid rate, till he saw the man shake lightly in a silent laugh. "Sorry about that…I haven't had anyone to talk to accept the wind. Don't get me wrong she's a great listener, I'm just still learning to understand her."

The wind wrapped him in its embrace.

Sandy had guessed that the boy was a spirit, but his reaction to touch and his obvious lack of knowledge of the spirit world and what he was, did come as a bit of a shock.

However Sandy didn't let it show as he listened to the happy voice of the boy who showered him in questions. After his laugh brought the spirits questions to stop Sandy thought it best to continue the conversation once they were out of the woods.

Jack watched as a cabin and a picture of himself with a question mark appeared above the man's head.

"Ah…Oh, are you asking about my home?"

The man nodded.

"I live by a pond near the village. I'm afraid I don't know its name or what direction it's...in." Jack looked around at the trees. Another tap on his shoulder brought him back to the floating man.

An arrow pointed at the streams of golden sand, a village then appeared above the man's head.

"Your sand is headed there?"

Instead of nodding the man motioned for him to follow, together they lifted into the sky.

Jack watched as the streams flowed through the woods. "So… Do you talk, or just use pictures."

A picture appeared above the man's head.

"That's okay, you're still talking to me, so I'm not complaining."

The man gave Jack to thumbs up.

"What's your name?" He was directed to the sand streams. "Sand? That's your name?"

A shake of the man's head told him no. The sand was pointed to again and the image of a man and a woman appeared. Then an arrow pointed to the man.

"Sand and man. So…" Jack pondered a bit, "Sand...Man?"

The Sandman applauded him and nodded.

"Is it okay if I call you Sandy?"

To more thumbs up.

"Well Sandy, I'm Jack Frost."

* * *

In the distance an orange glow could be seen. "The town bonfires! We're almost there!" Jack took off like a shot. Chuckling Sandy followed.

They arrived at the village at the same time as the sand streams, instantly the sand split into smaller streams and went to the windows of the children. Above their heads the sand formed into happy scenes.

They reminded Jack of the scenes he saw when he slept. "Dreams, your sand brings dreams. That is so cool!"

They spent the next few hours talking at the pond. Sandy explained what Jack was and answered as many of his questions as he could, until the first signs of Dawn told Sandy that he had to leave. He showed Jack a sunrise and a night scene placing a small version of himself in the night.

Jack looked at the brightening light, "you have to go don't you?"

Sandy nodded sadly.

"Will you come back?"

Sandy nodded again he pointed out the dream sand.

"Tomorrow night?"

Sandy looked sad; he showed a large ball with what looks like water and rocks carved in it.

"What's that?"

Sandy dismissed the ball and pondered for a bit, tapping his chin. He snapped his fingers with a look that showed he'd gotten a new idea.

A large amount of sand turned into multiple settlements and these spread out over the treetops. Sandy showed his copy traveling and sending out sand streams. Though each settlement received sand the Sandman himself only visited a few at a time. The sun rose in the sand scape and the Sandman copy left. When the moon replaced the sun the Sandman returned with his sand streams but this time different settlements were personally visited by the Sandman himself.

"So you will come back here, but it may be a while." Jack said.

Sandy nodded as a large sand scene disappeared.

After a short silence Jack smiled. "But you will be back, so all I have to do is wait. You got here about an hour or maybe three after sunset? Right?"

Sandy put his hand out horizontally and turned it side-to-side.

"Give or take?"

A nod.

"I promise to be awake."

The Sandman patted his head then rose and waved goodbye, headed off following the settings moon. His shine making him easy to follow.

Jack went to his tree and curled up, he'd been up all night but he didn't care. He'd made a friend and a little less sleep was well worth it. As he closed his eyes a little bit of gold sand fell over him and a dream of Jack and Sandy playing with snow and sand together took form.


	3. Get off of Bunny's back

**Song: Get off of my back**

 **From: Spirit**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Jack was excited, it was late winter and for the first time in his life Easter happened when winter still was around. That meant he could introduce himself to another immortal without seeming to be intruding.

Sandy had told him about the other immortals. There were elementals like him, then myths (creatures like brownies, trolls, and the like) and finally legends. And out of all the immortals the ones known worldwide where the guardians. Sandy was the oldest (age wise) of the guardians and there were three others. The tooth fairy, Santa Claus, and the Easter Bunny.

Secretly Jack had watched the Easter Bunny from afar (Sandy had explained how Bunny was very particular about other immortals bumping in on his work, if you didn't count the Easter bilby in Australia). He'd seen how much fun he had hiding the eggs he made for the kids, like one big treasure hunt, and Jack thought they might have a lot in common. They both like to make games for the kids, and they liked to watch as the kids enjoyed their work. So he eagerly waited for a time when there work coincided so that he could meet the Easter Bunny himself.

When he heard the sound of the tunnel being opened he took off in it's direction. Excitement caused slight snowflakes to dance in the wind.

Bunny really didn't like the cold. So when Easter Sunday wound up during the end of winter he cringed. The polka home world had had perpetual spring weather, the temperature never dropping close to Waters freezing point, so naturally his Warren was the same. Though he had a fur coat it wasn't winter weather ready but he'd be a dingo if he let cold stop them from setting up his egg hunts. So with a shiver of what was to come Bunny opened his tunnel and was hit with a cold gust of air.

His eggs started to exit when the scent of a winter spirit wafted to his nose. Turning he found a teenage looking boy was snow white hair and a welcoming smile.

"Hi, my name's Jack Frost. You're the Easter bunny right?" Jack greeted.

"Yeah, that's me. Sorry I can't talk right now. I got work to do." Bunny replied and then tried to return to his work.

"I understand. Can I help?"

The 6 foot rabbit was lifting eggs up the trees. "No."

Shocked at the blunt refusal Jack stood silent for a while. _Maybe he just doesn't know that I can be helpful._ He thought.

As Bunny reached to grab more eggs he found them gone. He looked up to see the winter spirit placing them in the trees by flying them up. "Hey!"

The boy looked down and smiled. "See I can be helpful, and I know a lot of other great hiding spots in this force. I can show them-"

"This is my job! You think you can do it better than me?"

"No, I just thought... maybe, we could... I don't know. We both like making games for kids, so…."

Bunny wasn't really listening; he only caught about half the words. Unfortunately they were the ones that made him think Jack wanted to mess with his work, so in reply he glared and said: **(1)** "you think that you can outdo me, you must be crazy!"

Jack faltered as he stared at the angry rabbit.

The next words bunny spoke was a challenge. "If you want to have a go, let's see what you got; if not then **get off of my back**!"

Jack was hurt and as always his hurt turned into mist. The rabbit, thinking he'd one, had his back to the winter spirit. Ever so lightly he touched the long upright ears and froze them over. "Ahhh!" His target yelped. Chuckling Jack scooped up more eggs and began hiding them in new places. He made sure they could be just as easily found but in different locations to change up the usual hunt.

Bunny stared as the kid took the eggs in a completely new direction. Rubbing his ears he began leading his eggs as fast as he could to their hiding spots. He became a race, bunny using well-known hiding spots and Jack finding new ones. Bunny leaving flowers to mark his Jack using frost to make the eggs color stand out. The two passed as they gathered more eggs from the bunch. Jack would smile and run off before bunny could catch him, but that didn't stop the polka from trying. Finally it was down to the last handful of eggs. Panting the two stood facing each other.

"See? You're done faster and you had someone to share in the fun." Jack smiled happy with the job well done. But bunny just tapped the ground twice and hopped down the tunnel that opened at his feet.

"I hope I never have to deal with that again." The polka muttered as he herded the next bunch of eggs to the next destination.

"Jack stared at the flower that had bloomed right after Bunny's tunnel closed. "Hard case." He muttered. "Oh well, maybe a few more years working together like this one and he'll lighten up."

Jack remained in the area as the kids came out. Smiling as the eggs were found and the kids talked about the new spots they'd found them in. Not a single egg was missed, nor a single child left without a smile!


	4. Sleigh or rikety rollercoaster North?

**Song: Rollercoaster**

 **From: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Jack was more than 200 years old now and his friendship with Sandy was really strong. He even had a rivalry of sorts with Bunny, what had started that first Easter had become quite the game.

Now Jack wanted to meet another guardian. Santa Claus, or North as Sandy called him, was going to be stopping by the Sandy. Jack finally talked his friend and introducing them. He'd seen North on his sleigh before but had never been able to catch up to him, he sure seems to move at the speed of light, so Jack had been at Sandy to introduce them.

The sudden whoosh of a portal and the jingle of bells announced their arrival. As a red sleigh landed in front of Jack's pond a gold dream sand cloud joined it.

"Hey Sandy!" The Sandman waved then motioned for Jack to come over. The bright red sleigh was beautifully painted in its wood looked well-polished. At the reins a big man with white hair and a black hat, like Jack had seen in Russia, was getting things settled in the driver seat.

As soon as his hands were free North leapt out of his sleigh. "So this is winter spirit you want me to meet?"

The white-haired boy held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you North, can I call you North, I'm Jack Frost!" The two shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jack Frost!"

Jack looked at the sleigh, "I like your sleigh!"

North beamed with pride. "It's beauty, no?"

Sandy rolled his eyes and made a picture of the sleigh then showed it breaking apart.

"Really?" Jack looked at the beautiful paint and wood." It seems fine to me."

Sandy pointed inside and Jack took a peek. The seats were cracked, the floor had holes in it, and the scenes were held together by hastily hammered nails. "I take it back."

"Bah! Sleigh has been faithful for me from beginning. Its fine just the way it is." He tapped the side, which caused a piece of the frame to fall off.

Jack looked at Sandy with a worried look.

"Bah! Get in, me prove it!" North grabbed Jack by his leather keep and put him in the back as the guardian of wonder grabbed the reins. "Yah!" The wood creaked as the reindeer took off. Sandy only had seconds to leap in.

 **(1)** "Are you sure this is safe?" Jack asked.

"Of course!" North said, as they flew up into the air. "It's like a leisurely drive." With a flick of over the rest the reindeer plunged.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jack screamed in surprise at the sudden descent, plus the sleigh seemed to be losing pieces by the minute. Right before they hit the ground North jerked them back up till they skimmed the trees.

"Keep your head in hands and feet inside the ride." Branches whipped by, and Jack listen to North, making sure more none of his body was outside the sleigh walls.

As more dangerous plunges were performed and more the sleigh began to fall away, piece by piece, North looked back with a smile of encouragement. "Scream if you want more!"

Jack saw a huge tree that they were heading straight towards. And screamed pointing it out.

North laughed and urged the reindeer to go faster missing the tree by centimeters. That's when he started his aerial tricks.

Jack would have been enjoying the ride, it actually was the best ride he ever had, if the thing wasn't falling apart underneath him.

"It comes to!" North purposefully dived in and skimmed the riverbank splashing everyone with mud. Sandy wiped the mud from his face in the crossly and North. "All in good fun. And this was clean us right." Another set of tricks ensued.

The reindeer leveled and landed with the gentleness of a leaf. "Okay, I'll admit that was fun. But I still think you need a sleigh that can match the ride." Jack said as he leapt out of the rickety old thing.

North Pole his beard in thought. "You're right." Already the new sleigh design being drawn up in his mind.

* * *

 **I apologies that this is more choppy and feels rushed! The song is a fast one and by taking the lyrics out I really messed up the flow! I hope you can still enjoy it.  
**


	5. Fairy night the Tooth Fairies sing

**Song: Fairy Night Songs**

 **By: Gary Stodler and Stephante**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

This wasn't the first time jack had heard the singing. Whenever it rang through the night air he'd run or flown to try and find its source. But this was the closest he'd ever gotten to reaching the place that held the singers. This was it, behind the tree branches that were in front of him Jack would finally find them.

Ever so gently he moved the branches back to reveal a moonlit clearing. In that clearing a multitude of fairies danced and sang in an intricate ballet. Jack recognized some of the creatures as the little tooth fairy helpers Sandy had told him about. On the nights he'd been lucky enough to see them; they'd all been working and couldn't stop to talk. But their feathers and long beak like noses could not be mistaken. But they weren't the only ones there. Fairies that looked like small humans and fairies that resembled flowers danced with what looks like seed pods, plant fluff, leaves, sparks of light, little flames, and even snowflakes. But as it turned out these were fairies too.

Leaning forward he accidentally snapped a twig and the singing and dancing stopped instantly. Every fairy turned and stared directly at him. Jack smiled sheepishly, "Ah, hi!" He said, and was instantly mobbed by the tooth fairies.

That's when trumpets began to blare. From the treetops humans sized copies of each kind of fairy, minus the tooth fairies, descended to hover before the nervous winter spirit.

"What is your name?" The leaf one asked.

"Jack… Jack Frost." He stumbled.

How did you find us?" The bright fairy, which looked like lightning, said next.

"I followed the singing." That got surprised looks.

"You can hear our songs?"

"For as long as I can remember. This is the first time I've seen where it comes from though."

"If he can hear us he is an interesting being, even for spirit." The fluffy fairy stated.

"Indeed." The others agreed.

"If Toothieana were here this decision would be easier, she is the only one of us that deals with both human and spirits alike!" The flame fairy retorted in obvious annoyance. The little tooth fairies looked sheepish at the mentioned absence of their mother.

"That aside, a decision must be made!" Declared the human fairy.

Jack had the familiar feeling of being invisible. These fairies were talking about him as if he wasn't standing right in front of them. He had to deal with this from humans because none of them could see him. He _really_ didn't want to deal with it from spirits and beings that _could_ see him. But before he could voice this one of the little tooth fairies, with a yellow feather on the crown of her head, tugged on his sleeve and shook her head fiercely. Her message was clear. "Don't talk!" Jack did as she asked and remained quiet letting the larger fairies, obviously the leaders, talk it out.

In the end the snowflake fairy said: "All this debating is getting us nowhere. We stated all there is to state and heard every angle of the situation, at least three times. I say we vote." All the leaders nodded their agreement. "Very well, I vote yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

It went on until every leader had voted, in the end there were seven yeses and two no's. (The lightning and fire fairies were the no's.) The leaders returned their gazes to Jack.

"The leaders have spoken." The human fairy told him. "We welcome you Jack Frost, to the fairy gathering! If you promise to keep the secret of our yearly gathering you will be welcomed every year to join us."

Jack felt like a whooping for joy, but kept himself in a controlled manner. "May I ask a question, my ladies?" They seem to like that last part and waved for him to continue. "I am good friends with the Sandman, who knows and works with the Tooth Fairy leader. May I tell him?"

Nine heads shook no. "Though the tooth Fairy is one of us, her other work does not have any business in these gatherings. You must tell _no one_!" The fire fairy ordered.

Jack was disappointed but the hopeful look on the little fairies faces made it hard to say no. "I, Jack Frost, swear to keep this fairy gathering a secret to all!"

"Then we welcome you as an honorary member!"

Jack was soon surrounded by all the little fairies present and before long was joining them in their dance. Now that he was a part of it, their song was open to him and he sang along as the flue in the air. **(1)**

The tooth fairy with the yellow feather tweeted in his ear and Jack followed her to a branch that was acting as a table. She handed him an acorn shell full of a yellow liquid. Jack took a sip and found it to be deliciously sweet. The two shared some time together talking and just enjoying the gathering itself.

"So, what's your name?" Jack asked the little fairy.

She tweeted and chirped a few words. "You don't have a name?" Jack's new ability translated her explanation to him perfectly.

"There are so many of us that we really only know each other as sister. Our mother calls us all her daughters." The fairies said.

Jack thought about that, "If you are the tooth fairies daughters then how about I give you a nickname then. Nothing to serious, just so when we talk I can call you something besides tooth fairy. If I ever meet your mom that may get confusing."

The fairy seemed to ponder this then nodded.

"Okay. Let's see. Little one, no. Mini fairy, no. Yellow feather, no that's just stupid. Oh! How about Toothy?"

The fairy shook her head.

Jack sipped another acorn of the sweet drink as he thought. "Faye?"

Another no.

"Then how does Baby Tooth sound?"

The fairy seemed to be shocked.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jack was worried he'd offended her.

"No, no!" She said. "I like it! You picked a name that is so close to my mother's nickname it just caught me off guard."

Jack smiled at her enthusiasm. "Baby tooth it is then." Jack looked back over at the multitude of fairies dancing in the air. The draw to join them was super strong. "Do you want to dance some more?"

Baby Tooth tweeted happily and the two returned to the intricate dance.

* * *

When the sun broke and Dawn's light reached the clearing the fairy gathering came to a close. The leaders told him he could join them again next year and then departed with their respective little fairies in tow. Baby tooth and her 300 or so sisters flew over to Jack.

"So, time for you to go to huh?" Jack asked.

Baby tooth nodded.

"Will I see you next year?"

Baby tooth became sad. "We rotate who goes to the gathering every year because of all the teeth that we need to collect."

"Oh." Jack was disappointed.

"But the others will be excited to meet you!" Baby tooth continued, sneaking a glance at his white as freshly fallen snow teeth. "It'll be my turn again in about 50 years give or take. And if I ever see you when I'm out in the field I'll try and stop by!"

Jack perked up a little after that. "Well you better get going then. Don't want your mother worrying!"

The fairies waved goodbye and the winter spirit watched them fly off.


End file.
